Lost Ways
by Kyson
Summary: So its graduation day from High School for Tree Hill and everyone is off to college. Lucas and Brooke we're still together, but they got accepted to college's across the country. So unforunatly as much as they are in love they both knew that long distance


**So I have this idea for a new fic to write.Hopefully it's a big hit. XD**

**Summary: So its graduation day from High School for Tree Hill and everyone is off to college. Lucas and Brooke we're still together, but they got accepted to college's across the country. So unforunatly as much as they are in love they both knew that long distance dating wasn't going to work so they have called it quits. They both try to live their seprate lives at different colleges, and move on, but can they?**

**Just so you know everything in Italics are flashbacks. ;)**

* * *

The sound of Miami. The smell of Miami. It never changes. The sights, the crowed people, the warm weather...at times. Miami was the hot spot, and he was accepted to the University of Flordia. Him and his best friend to be exact. The cab pulled up to the college campus after a thirty minute ride from the airport. Pulling onto the place the students where everywhere. Alot of people came here though don't take it for granted...it was a hard place to be accepted too. The cab door opened, and Lucas stepped out onto the campus ground after paying the cab driver. He had popped the trunk, and Lucas grabbed his bag from it.

"Ah, The University of Flordia. The home of the National Champions." he said smelling the air.

"Hey Luke, do you actually think there's gators on campus? Because I don't want a midnight visit from a crocdile that wants a midnight snack."

Lucas laughed hearing the comment, and turned looking to his best friend shaking his head. Lucas was accepted on a basketball scholarship of course. Tree Hill had made it to the state championships their senoir year, and it was the best year ending. Lucas and the Ravens walked away state champions, and Whitey retired with a title in his hand. Not only was the title of state championship grand, but Lucas was talked to after the game by a huge college scout, and that's why he was standing on the campus of Florida at that moment.

"You'll be fine, Mouth. Come on, we gotta register, and stuff still we have orientation in an hour. We gotta find our room."

Lucas threw his bag over his shoulder, and waited for Mouth. Mouth grabbed his suitcase wheeling it behind him as they started walking up heading into the school. Mouth was accepted to alot of places, but he decided to go with Florida as well. Lucas didnt mind that they'd room together in college. Being new to Florida, and not knowing anyone it would be cool to have at least someone he knows there. They headed inside, and found their room already. Lucas unlocked the door with the key they had gotten just earlier, and they walked inside looking around.

"Nice." Mouth said nodding in approval.

"Not to bad."

Mouth sat his things down, and looked at Lucas. "Hey listen I'm gonna go check out the campus, and get a feel for this place. You wanna come?"

"Nah you go ahead. Im just gonna unpack, and settle in."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll bring back some college honey's that like fresh meat." Mouth laughed opening the door, and walked out closing it behind him.

Lucas laughed shaking his head, and opened his bag pulling out his clothes. Mouth had become a talent with the girls now. He was still the same nice guy from Tree Hill, but he wasn't afraid anymore. He didn't just sit back. He took action now when it came to the ladies. For that he owed to Rachel. Although Rachel and him failed to work out she was the reason he wasn't afraid. She showed him how to be the guy the girls want. Lucas kept unpacking finally getting to the end of his clothes. He unzipped a pocket to his bag, and reached in pulling out a picture of him and Brooke on graduation day they had taken together. He paused for a moment just staring at the picture.

_"Congradulations you two." Karen smiled to Lucas and Brooke._

_"Thanks mom."_

_Lucas gave his mom a hug before Brooke interuppted, and hugged Karen saying her thank you's. The moment between the three ended rather quickly as Brooke drug Lucas away for them to have their own little post-grad party._

_"So you gonna write me?" Brooke asked standing in front of Lucas's house the day after graduation._

_"Every day.."_

_"I'm really gonna miss you Lucas." she told him softly with a bit of cracking in her voice._

_"I'm gonna miss you too pretty girl."_

_Lucas stroked her cheeked softly, and smiled. "We're gonna be ok right?"_

_"Yeah. I mean we're still friends right? I know we're gonna be across the country, but we're still friends. That'll never change Lucas."_

_He nodded as the cab pulled up honking it horn waiting for Brooke._

Lucas snapped out of the thought, and took one last look at the picture before placing it down on his desk. He grabbed his cell phone, and flipped it open beginning to text message on it.

The campus of the USC was filled with students. The plane had landed, and Brooke was ready to go to the campus. She was accepted to a fashion college in California based on her clothing line on her Clothes Over Bro's website that a scout had came across while searching the internet. She got into contact with Brooke soon after, and here she was. Living the California life ready to take her next big step for her dream. Brooke never thought of the idea for college, but the scout made good points about learning all about the fashion industry in school if that's the career she was really planning on taking. Brooke finally realised that she should go, with the help of Lucas of course, but none the less, she was there. She was already on the campus after taking a cab, and she was in search of her dorm room. She was there on her fashion scholarship she recieved, and she was ready to take the world by storm. Walking through the halls of the dorms they were crowded packed. She was shoving past people, weaving her way in and out.

"Excuse me..Oh Im sorry." she told most of the people she was bumping into.

After about fifteen minutes of searching she finally found her dorm room. She sighed in relief, and opened the door to see her roomate in there.

"Hi. I'm Brooke Davis. Your new roomate?"

The girl smiled, and got off her bed walking over to Brooke.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you. My name's Faith."

"Faith. I like your name." she chuckled.

"Thanks. My mom was going through this big Buffy phase when she named me." Faith told her smiling.

Brooke looked at her confused a bit though. "Wasn't Buffy like our generation?"

"Oh totally. I tried telling that to my mom, but she was dead set on that story." Faith laughed a bit. "Here let me help you." she told her taking Brooke's bag, and setting it down on her bed.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled, and walked over sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Faith smiled to her, and turned back around heading across the small dorm room they had sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Can I ask something?" Brooke looked at her.

"Sure, shoot."

"Is it always this crazy here? I mean it seemed like there was a massive rave outside or something." Brooke laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah. During the day it's kinda crazy, but it settles down. It's just the first day of school so everyone's meeting people, and having fun."

"Oh ok." Brooke told her before opening her bag seeing the gray Keith Scott hoody Lucas gave her before she left.

_"Take this." Lucas handed her his gray Keith Scott Body Shop hoody. _

_Brooke took it and smiled as the cab honked again waiting for her to take her to the airport. _

_"Well I guess this is it." Brooke tried her best to hold back the tears with a dimpled smile._

_"Come here." Lucas told her before pulling her into a hug. He held her not wanting to let go, but he knew he had too._

_Brooke couldnt hold it back anymore. A tear streamed down her cheek as he pulled her into the hug. They agreed to be friends, but that was all. A long distance realtionship wouldn't work between them. It was hard, but they both had to move on. After a couple of minutes she finally pulled out of the hug, and smiled to him a bit._

_"Don't forget about me ok?" she said softly with a laugh, and walked away getting into the cab. She looked out the window looking at Lucas, and waved before the cab pulled away from his house._

Brooke smiled a bit, and then heard her cell go off from a message. She reached in her bag, and pulled it out seeing she had a text message. A huge smile came across her face as she opened it up reading wrote Lucas had wrote, and she laid back on the bed giggling.

"Boyfirend?" Faith asked seeing Brooke getting excited.

"Unforunatly...no." Brooke looked to Faith, and then looked back to her cell texting Lucas back.

* * *

So whatca think so far? Review!


End file.
